


[podfic] The Dinosaur Game

by emmypenny (burritosong), reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard is strictly out-of-bounds, Dinosaurs, Games, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Maria Hill is a badass, Podfic, SHIELD shenanigans, Toys, gross misuse of Fury's power, it's all fun and games until you end up accidentally starting an interdimensional war, originally recorded in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/emmypenny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Rules:1. If you find a dinosaur, you must hide it.2. You may only hide the dinosaurs on SHIELD property.3. Maria Hill's property is off-limits.4. These rules are subject to change at any time, without warning.---Or, SHIELD agents know how to have fun but it will probably be terrifying for all involved.





	[podfic] The Dinosaur Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dinosaur Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436013) by [emmypenny (burritosong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/emmypenny). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** Dinosaurs, Toys, Games, it's all fun and games until you end up accidentally starting an interdimensional war, SHIELD shenanigans, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Asgard is strictly out-of-bounds, gross misuse of Fury's power, Maria Hill is a badass, originally recorded in 2014

 **Length:**  00:23:14

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_The%20Dinosaur%20Game_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was originally recorded in 2014, and then sat on my laptop for five years. I'm making a push to post all my Avengers podfics that have been chilling in my stash, so that they're all up in time for Endgame (in case we need to pretend that movie never happened). Happy listening!
> 
> \- reena_jenkins


End file.
